


Hold Me Closer

by blueonioon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Ballet, Cutting, Depression, Drinking, Drug Mentions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Multi, PLS ITS SO SAD, Pining, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sadness, Slow Burn, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Tears, Therapy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vkook fluff, author aggressively uses commas, blueberry pancakes as a method of manipulation, comfortable, cute dates, darling kink, functioning relationships, gayyyyyy, i'm sorry jimin, its really cute give it a chance pls, it’s gay so you better like it, jhope ALWAYS HOLDING JIMINS HANDS, jin is a cook, look. it started out as a fucking cute yoonnMIN BUT IT ENDS UP BEING MUCH MORE THAN THAT, ot7 in a dorm, overuse of the word “fuck” due to who I am as a person, really cute dates, so much character development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueonioon/pseuds/blueonioon
Summary: It was a frightening thought that in one fraction of a second Jimin could fall into the kind of love it would take a lifetime to get over.But sometimes Yoongi thinks surely that he’ll never be lucky enough to love again because Jimin was that one great love and he fucked up and he’s not really sure who fucked up the most but they aren’t  together anymore so something went so fucking wrong.





	1. Midday Coffee Race

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Hold Me Closer. 
> 
> Many tears have been shed writing this fiction, and I (hope?) you cry as much and become as attached as I have to this.
> 
> This will be very long, very detailed and very juicy and overall a quality fiction in a sea of quality fictions , be prepared for many tears to come out, BUT ALSO HAPPINESS YAY.
> 
> Side note- Jimin DESERVES SO MUCH more, but things will get worse before they get better, (foreshadowing? hmmm)
> 
> Please love this as much as I have loved writing it. 
> 
> It will be a yoonmin, jihope, vikook. namjin( of course), verkwan and a bit of seungcheol/ jeonghan(is that even a ship?, I don’t know, Kendra is probably going to hit me for making that a ship but I’m the god here kekek) 
> 
> It will be over 100,000 words that’s for sure and over 15 chapters so please wait fam. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr/Twitter for any questions about this AU. 
> 
> Tumblr- blueonioon  
> Twitter- blueonioon
> 
> I have been listening to a playlist I created on Spotify so feel free to give it a listen when you’re going through it..  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/arobyn4/playlist/0pVxzAu41nzE37jGRsBtrW 
> 
>  
> 
> Also- yummy visual refrences yay  
> I have created a google drive document where I have put all the photos that I have gathered inspiration from- so if your stuck on what exactly I’m describing or what the scene looks like, feel free to hit it up (because you can also witness the bois looking like 100% boyfriend material- would recommend this top quality content folks)  
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=19_hKz6DcQmAl9l4QjHmB_iGbE4XrlR3O 
> 
> (with the gifs you have to open the image up in a new window to view it- ITS WORTH IT THOUGH)
> 
> Ookkkk
> 
> Some necessary bits of background information for you mmnnn juicy.
> 
> 1\. Jimin here is a Ballet major and Yoongi is doing a degree in musical composition and minor in business studies.  
> 2\. Yoongi’s parents are homophobic so he is way less comfortable being in a relationship with Jimin than Jimin would be, Jimin and his parents are surprisingly fairly chill, I don’t think that he has really been exposed to homophobic behaviour….  
> 3\. Namjoon is already in an established relationship with Seokjin. I can tell you right now that they are endgame.  
> 4\. Some of my scenes are inspired by certain BTS music videos and theories. Some of the scenes presented in the Spring Day MV will be played out here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, no character is truly invincible from anything, wether that be depression, personal insecurities or their own relationships. 
> 
> Not to spoil the ending or anything.  
> But everything's going to be okay.
> 
> And with that said, we can begin.

SEOUL CITY- 2011  
“Gosh the wind is colder today than my mum was to me last Christmas," Yoongi laughed out as he glared at Jimin, in the gloomy Seoul morning, at his dark jacket that smelled like warm books and then at his dark glasses that nestled above his small sloped nose and then down to those beautiful pouted lips. 

“Let’s get down to the bagel shop quickly then before you freeze then,” Jimin speculated, as he too looked at his closest friend, who somehow reminded him of old sheet music, that could be perfectly danced to, with any performer. 

“Just be glad that you have a friend like me Jimin, an ally and a fellow intellectual that appreciates your open ended questions," Yoongi confided as he threw a smirk at Jimin and began to walk down the snowy Kangnam street down to their childhood bagel shop. 

The two had been eating at the small shop since the first time each of their parents had bagels there, and their friendship had only flourished from there. Yoongi had seemed so small at the time, clutching desperately to his parents hand as he looked up to Jimin with soulful eyes. 

In that moment, a small six year old Jimin fell whole heartedly in love with the older boy and they had been inseparable ever since. 

“Hyung, they were hippies at the time, and I’m trying to figure out what my parallel universe version of me is doing right now so quit with the bickering ” Jimin pondered as he looked up at the morning sun hiding behind dark clouds, and pushed his reading glasses up onto his nose.

“Donsang, my sweet we talked about this last week, and I’m pretty sure he’s having the same discussion expect that his exceptional friend Min Yoongi is holding the prettiest girls arm as they walk towards their fresh morning bagels” The older announced as he stood on a block of stone and acted out a scene from the newest romantic movie and Jimin began to laugh, laugh so loud and freely, until he started coughing from the action.

“Hop off your high horse” Jimin later divulged after he had finished choking to an early death, as he walked the ground closer to the store and gazed around at the gloomy morning, the sky already smelling like rain and fresh dough as they neared closer.

The skyscrapers tall and grey, a concrete jungle that was too small for their dreams. 

 

“Ahh sweet Jiminine you refuse to acknowledge my beauty” He implored as he leaned towards Jimin and made a sweet gesture with this pale hands. 

The other pulled him away flushing and pushed him into the cold Seoul winter snow. 

God Yoongi Jimin thought to himself, He has no clue what those actions does to me.  
“Ow watch it, your pale skinny arms pack a little punch…..and this jacket is designer” Yoongi professed as he wiped his blue snow jacket and ruffled Jimin’s mop of dark hair. 

 

They entered the warm bagel shop and were greeted with a smile from the owner and the two gestured for a pair of the warm baked dough circles.

 

“How are yous?” Heonwoo the owner of the small shop asked politely.  
“Good, well, Heonwoo, Yoongi and I are still around which is a plus for everyone for they can all witness our humour and intelligence” Jimin answered. Yoongi sniggered in the background, and Jimin shot him a glare, that was met with a shrug of Yoongi’s frail slim frame. 

 

“ Ah, sweet Heonwoo please pass me two cups of your hottest strongest coffee as well for my friend and I are nothing but simple tired traders who have been out in the snow for..” Yoongi stopped his grand speech to count his fingers, “Ahh, I always forget how to do this….too long Heonwoo, too long”. 

The two sat down in their worn bench in the dimly lit shop.  
“I really love this place, but I hate how we can’t come here that often, you know with our rent due next week” Jimin confided, he looked at Yoongi.

Yoongi had a cute little red nose, and Jimin resisted the urge to bop it like he had done when he was a small child, and with his friends’ pale skin he almost looked flushed from the cold. 

Jimin could never be just friends with someone he loved so dearly like Yoongi. But Yoongi didn’t need to know that, never needed to know that ever-present desire deep inside of him. 

The shop had a few people in the back, but Jimin and Yoongi had a special booth by an open window that was their spot. It was warm inside and fairy lights decorated the countertop, and a Christmas tree lay in a corner.

This was the place where Yoongi apparently had his first kiss with a nameless girl back in 8th grade one Friday night. Jimin was unfortunately away that weekend, performing his Ballet recital down at a church in Busan so he never found if the rumour that was spread around was true though, he sure hoped it wasn’t. Because, because he couldn’t imagine his goddam Min Yoongi with anyone but, but…

“Here yous goes” interrupted Heonwoo scaring Jimin.  
“Jesus” Jimin screeched.  
“Nope just Heonwoo” Yoongi began, “Although I’m sure he’s been told the resemblance is quite striking”, he said on the behalf on the shop owner that had witnessed their friendship blossom over the years as well. 

“You can’t just creep up on me buddy, it’s so not funny” Jimin suddenly blurted towards Heonwoo.  
“Sure it is, ya jus’ can’t see the humour” Their friend replied as he placed two steaming bagels laden with cream cheese and matching pair of coffee mugs.  
“Thank you ” Yoongi acknowledged as he pulled a bagel towards himself and bit into it, expressing a type of happiness that would leave many people questioning his sanity. 

“Why do you drink your coffee so damn dark Yoongi?” Jimin pondered, glaring at the older’s cup of what resembled dirt to Jimins young and still innocent eyes. 

“Hush Jimmie, I like my coffee how I like myself: Dark, bitter and too hot for you” Yoongi answered laughing quietly. 

“Yoongi needs a girlfriend , someone that appreciates him” Yoongi ventured as he continued to eat the warm bagel. 

“Oh, good. You're starting to talk about yourself in the third person. That's not a sign of impending madness or anything.” Jimin assured as he too reached for a bagel.

“Look, pretty soon the only people left without a girlfriend will be me and Jisung, the university janitor, and he smells like Windex”  
“At least you know he’s still available and..  
All the girls probably also think they are too good for you Mr Min Yoongi” Jimin gave a small bow and sniggered into his shoulder. 

“No, I think I’m better than everyone else. But at least that fact has been backed up by ample evidence”

And that beautiful morning was to Jimin, perfect. But perfect things must always break. 

*

They were simple college boys, fuelled by the future aspirations set forward for them by the Seoul School of Performing Arts. Min Yoongi aspired to be a songwriter and rapper for a band, a career now most of his family avoided him for. 

His family instead wished for him to be a fucking accountant, an accountant. 

That was the last job Jimin could ever imagine Min Yoongi doing. His rapping skills was far superior than his mathematic ones. He was an absolute joy to watch while he spat his words in small clubs and rap battles on Friday nights in the hopes of being scouted by a talent agency, so they could eventually stop worrying about their ever-present bills of rent and resentment from each of their families from their paths that they had chosen. 

His small face and mop of hair swishing around was amazing but remained a complete opposite to his harsh vocals he was spitting out like fire. He was beautiful in those moments, his features scrunched together, spitting words faster than the speed of light, but at the same time there remained a certain calmness about him, like he was content in those moments. 

However, he did eventually chose to also do business degree as a minor to please his parents. 

 

Whereas Jimin wished for a subtler career on the stage, Ballet, a career his parents weren’t too supportive of either. 

The movements to him were like the hidden language of the soul. It was harsh but so rewarding. It appealed to him in ways he couldn’t explain, the discipline that ballet required was so obsessive to Jimin, and only the ones who dedicated their whole lives were able to make it at SOPA. 

His toenails more than often had fallen off and he had to peel them away and then he’s would be asked to dance again from his tough teacher and to keep smiling. He loved it. 

Since they were six it was just them, Yoongi and Jimin. Jimin and Yoongi. The older boy protecting the younger with his small hands wrapped around Jimins, and Jimins soul wrapped around Yoongi.

Jimin had never really been very outgoing at school or at home, so it was a welcome comfort to have someone like Yoongi in his life.

They had grown up in the small provenance of Busan together and had been inseparable ever since the time there parents had met at their bagel shop. 

It’s sweet when someone knew every single detail about you. Not because Jimin constantly reminded Yoongi but because Yoongi paid attention and that was it. Jimin and Yoongi. 

*

“Jimin- ah” Yoongi balked from their shared yet cramped dorm, “Come listen to my demo, I’m sending it to that entertainment company my music teacher suggested this afternoon,”. Jimin walked into his makeshift studio area and glanced around. The black chair was worn and the computer hadn’t been updated since the iPhone had been released, he made a mental note to buy Yoongi a new chair, when he finally had enough money to stop worrying about his next meal. 

He paused his mop of hair framing his angular face as he looked up at Jimin before breaking into a smile and proceeding to say;  
“ And I was wondering if you could sing the backing vocals”.  
“oH” Jimin shyly said as he looked up again, looking out the window instead to cover up his flush from his worry, he knew his face was already red.  
“Me?” He asked again, not sure why Yoongi would ask him.  
“Aish, Jimin you, who else? The cat at my Grandma’s apartment in Busan ?”  
“I just don’t think I’m very good Yoongi, I don’t wish to bring down your chances, I know this is important to you and I really don’t want to fuck it up”

“Jimin.. the last thing you could do is fuck it up” 

Then Yoongi cradled his thin pale fingers and Jimin’s shaking ones and held them there for a long time. Yoongi’s shirt stained with leftover pieces of ramen and Jimin’s pullover frayed from the years of washing and overuse. Just the two of them, cradled in each others warmth in his studio in their too damn small house for Jimin’s big heart and the too wrecked music computer for Yoongi’s big dreams. 

It was times like these where Jimin wondered if Yoongi ever understood the consequences of his small actions.

 

“Come on, let’s get the gear on”.

Yoongi handed Jimin a set of worn headphones and placed the younger boy by a mic. The room was dark and the neon bright glow of the computer lit up each of their faces. That was their dorm. Two beds lying next to each other, a photo of the two on one of the dingy walls and Jimin’s worn old computer with Yoongi’s set up, with the scent of old ramen in the air. What a life they have lead.

The music started and the beat drew Jimin in, and without really thinking about his notes that Jimin was going to sing, he just began. Yoongi’s rap was fierce and strong and Jimin began to sing softly and angelically. 

He never thought of himself as a good singer, more that he would occasionally sing in the shower while he thought no-one could hear him, except that Yoongi was apparently ,waiting for him that fateful day when he sang in that bathroom and ever since then, Yoongi would nag the younger boy to sing for him. 

 

BUSAN 1999

“My little songbird, sing for me Jimmin-shi” Yoongi pleaded, shaking Jimin’s hand lovingly.  
“Hyung, I don’t want your ears to bleed this morning”  
“Aish, when will the world ever get to hear Park Jimin’s beautiful voice?”

They were twelve at the time, right when Yoongi discovered his love for rapping in Jimin’s garage on hot and sticky Wednesday afternoon , and soon the boy had begun begging the younger during that summer summer to sing and write a song with him at the local mall’s talent show.

So, to aid the elder and to stop Yoongi nagging at him every time he visited the Min household, which was quite frequently at that time, Jimin obliged.  
They practiced every day and wrote their song bit by bit at each other’s houses and sung and rapped until their young voices hurt and their small hearts were full of happiness. 

The talent show was to be held at the LOTTE premium outlet in Dong, Busan at the end of their summer break and they were both nervous and afraid, but excited none the less. 

Jimin would practice all day just to help Yoongi for the show, not because Jimin particularly wanted to win, but rather wanted the older boy to be happy.

Jimin held his hand so tightly that long car ride over to the small mall , that the younger thought that Yoongi’s hand would fall off. They were both nervous but also so excited, they couldn’t wait to show off each other’s skills to both the public and each other. 

There were forty kids in that talent show that day.  
Jimin was in awe of all of them, the girls and boys sang and performed so beautifully that he was about to cry in every act.

“Now, for the final act we have Park Jimin and Min Yoongi with ‘So Far Away’, a self composed song, let’s give it up for these talented twelve year olds!”

The backing music started and Yoongi began to rap. It was softer than his previous work but there was so much emotion in each of his words, that Jimin began to tear up a little bit. 

To distract himself from Yoongi’s rap he glanced at the small audience watching their performance. There were their own parents holding their hearts as they heard Yoongi’s rap, blind to the fact that this boy would continue down this path for the rest of his life. 

It was beautiful, and at the front Jimin spotted a girl that stood out. She held herself unlike the others and she was swaying to Yoongi’s rap like she understood, really understood what Yoongi’s rap was about. She had dark wavy hair that fell down to her waist and a pair of piercing blue eyes. Jimin was shocked.  
He had never in his twelve years of living seen a girl with blue eyes, let alone a Korean.  
Who is she? 

But Jimin’s line shook him out of his thoughts. He began with a high note  
“So far away” and he continued it out and then Yoongi joined in with him.  
Jimin harmonised with Yoongi and continued to sing, focusing on hitting his notes.  
Jimin never really paid attention to Yoongi’s lyrics as they were writing the initial song, but now he was almost heartbroken. 

Yoongi’s lyrics were so sad.

“I want my damn self to disappear.. I’m falling, Everyone else is running, why am I the only one here”  
Jimin continued to harmonise and sing his chorus even though tears were falling down his cheeks and then it was over and they didn’t win and Jimin just held Yoongi in a fierce hug in the backroom for hours afterward and the sky grew dark and the stars were gone. 

 

SEOUL CITY  
2011

Jimin sang higher and higher, he couldn’t hear himself anymore, he could only hear what his heart wanted him to sing. He didn’t want to let Yoongi down, Yoongi had been put down far too often for far too long and Jimin was not going to stuff it up for him, not again.

Yoongi needed this. 

So Jimin continued, louder, harder, stronger, hitting each note with a fierceness that would’ve left anyone else shocked. 

He sang until sweat started to form on his forehead, until his brows were scrunched in concentration, until his body was screaming for water, until his muscles were clenched so tight he thought he would pass out and then it was over.

His breath was ragged and out of time and his hands were shaking, but it was done. 

Jimin looked down at Yoongi through his sweat stained black hair. 

 

Please be okay. Jimin whispered to himself, I know you’ve got ambition to do anything and you’re so intelligent. Yoongi, you’re so hard on yourself and you shouldn’t be. You’re strong and lovely in so many ways, please be okay with my singing, please be okay with me, with me please. 

But Yoongi just smiled weakly and whispered out.  
“That was beautiful, Songbird”

 

It was a frightening thought, that it one fraction of a moment Jimin could fall deeper into the kind of love that it takes a lifetime to get over.


	2. The Boys are Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooo we back at it again folks

They had saved up enough money to go to the LOTTE world some day in late September. The weather was turning colder by the day and more often than not, Jimin would find himself wrapping up both him and Yoongi in thick layers of fur and scarfs, despite the elder’s disproving groans and moans. But Jimin would just quiet him with another jacket and more often than not Jimin found himself filling the awkward silences that had risen when they had finished their dinner or ads were playing on their computer when they were lying in each other’s beds at midnight watching Netflix. Those awkward moments where Jimin would catch himself staring a little too long at Min Yoongi.  
   
Jimin hadn’t discussed the possibility of Yoongi moving away from their small dormitory in the University to another, closer in the city to train, closer to the BigHit dormitories, but he hadn’t needed to yet. As much as he dreamt of Yoongi getting in and pursuing his dreams, he was scared of what that meant for each other. Since he was five, he had Yoongi by his side, a constant and welcome companion to Jimin.  
   
   
He was interrupted by Yoongi handing him a cup of coffee in the early morning.  
   
“It’s two sugars right?” He asked softly, running a hand down Jimin’s back as Jimin nodded and took it graciously. They had the whole day ahead of them, with Jimin’s recital coming up in six months and Yoongi’s results from the audition coming in soon, they had a small pocket of peace. Filling up their backpacks with water bottles and snacks, they prepared.  
   
Jimin had woken up that day to sunlight entering their messy dorm, and a soft looking Yoongi with messy hair, gently nudging him awake and whispering that today was the day.  
   
“Should I bring an umbrella?” Jimin called out, stuffing another packet of gummies in his front pocket.  
   
“Mnn- Thanks Jimin” Yoongi responded back, filling in his own too.  
   
They locked up the apartments with cold keys, and wrapped in scarfs starting their long walk across campus to the train station. The walk was pleasant enough, a few students wandering the grounds and talking with friends. But Jimin found himself swaying along with Yoongi and his hot breath escaping from his cute lips. Jimin brushed his black hair and tightened the straps on his backpack. Yoongi looked so cute with his little beanie and black backpack. In his sleep state, Yoongi had accidently picked his Ryan backpack instead of his normal one, and it had sent Jimin into a fit of giggles for most of the morning. A snowflake fell down on Yoongi and Jimin carefully leaned up to…..  
   
Ow, Ow.  
   
He had dance training the other day and now his legs were hurting like freaking hell.  
   
“You Ok?” Yoongi asked out of genuine concern. Jimin laughed out of the straining pain and turned to give a wink to Yoongi.  
   
“The only thing that’s hurting right now, are my eyes, from looking at your old face this whole morning.” Yoongi laughed out loud at Jimin’s response, deep and true, his eyelids turning up into small creases and Jimin caught himself thinking about how wrong that really was. Yoongi had the type of face that might not have been considered very attractive by other standards, but it was perfect in Jimin’s eyes. A mop of blonde hair swept below thick eyebrows, paired with knowing eyes and a soft pout, Min Yoongi was just Jimin’s type.  
   
   
But Jimin wasn’t sure if he was Yoongi’s.  
   
Shit. He had been staring at Yoongi for a little too long as the elder turned around and began to stare right back.  
   
Yoongi smirked as he looked at the direction Jimin’s eyes were directed at. He tried to avert his smile and turned to instead stare at the leafless trees.  
   
“Like something you see?” He heard a soft voice behind him whisper out.  
   
Jimin felt his face blush slightly but without moving his eyes, he mumbled,  
   
“Yeah….”  
   
 Yoongi’s eyes widened slowly, not expecting that type of answer from Jimin, but then nodded and kept walking.  
   
The train station was a bustling place even on a Saturday, with everyone from schoolgirls to the elderly wanting to go out and explore the beautiful city. Jimin and Yoongi tapped their cards on the ticket checker, Yoongi trying not to grin at how small and cute Jimin’s hands looked wrapped around his tiny train card, his fingertips barely visible out of his jumper.  
   
“Jiminie- that’s our train.” Yoongi called out, pulling on his backpack straps. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Jimin wrapped up in a scarf and jacket run towards him and pull him into a strong back hug. And that was when Yoongi felt it. The warmth and comfort that came from anyone who had the lucky chance to be known by Park Jimin, and Yoongi felt what he had always felt in his presence, an aching awe and gratitude for him.  
   
   
They were only young- they were supposed to have fun.  
   
   
They ran through the train, Jimin only stopping for an old lady wanting to get into her seat, and in five minutes they had secluded themselves into a corner seat by the end of the train carriage.  
   
Early morning frost still decorated the window as Jimin placed a hand on the glass and wrinkled up his nose in retaliation, with Yoongi looking on with a silent smile.  
   
The countryside was lovely this time of year. Even with the cold, the landscape held a special place in Yoongi’s heart. As he looked out the window, he allowed his mind to wander. He imagined endless summer days with Park Jimin. He only wanted to spend his time with him, learn with him, grow with him. Yoongi hoped he meant as much to Jimin as Jimin meant to him. But he knew it was different. Jimin would always be the summer boy, the happy, smiling boy who calm Yoongi down, keep him levelled and while he  was loved by everyone in the University for his dancing skills, only a few knew the truth. That Jimin was a little broken inside, even if he tried to hide it. Some days, if Jimin wasn’t sleeping enough or performing well enough he would fall into these sort of holes and wouldn’t come out for a while, until Min Yoongi would try to pull him out.  
   
An excited laugh emerged from the younger boy as Yoongi turned to see what Jimin was looking at now, but he was just admiring the scenery, the morning light from the window lighting up his warm features. Sometimes, Yoongi didn’t  know if Jimin ever saw himself the way others saw him, because Jimin was beautiful, inside and out. A shining beacon of a personality complete with soft eyes and lips. As Jimin smiled at the outside scene, his eyelids crinkled up cutely.  
   
Yoongi loved the way Park Jimin interacted with the world- as though he could see in it a beauty the rest of the world lay blind to.  
   
   
                                                                                                                              *  
   
Yoongi was flicking through his Ipod playlist as requested by the younger boy sitting next to him. Their ankles crossing over one another, backpacks lying to rest next to them.  
   
“Ah-,” Min Yoongi sighed softly as he selected one of the songs. His own actually.  
   
It was a demo piece written on his piano back at home. Whilst he had a keyboard in their cramped dorm, the feeling of playing on that brown piano in the corner of the living room in Daegu was something else. And in the corner of his memory, he was torn back to it.  
   
He remembered that moment, when the piano was taller than him and had guided him, he looked up to it, yearned for it. On endless Sunday afternoons he touched those ivory keys, bathing in the nice feeling of pushing down a key and hearing the reverberating sound.  
   
Yoongi had played the piano whenever his hands told him, he didn’t acknowledge the significance of the piano back then, was just content with the music. On the days when Yoongi felt like giving up, Jimin would always encourage him, inspire him to keep going.  
   
In the corner of his memory, a brown piano settled down on one side.  
   
In the corner of his childhood house.  
   
A brown piano settled on one side.  
   
The starting notes took him away as he slid an earbud into his left ear, fiddling with his silver hoops Jimin had encouraged him to get. Yoongi fiddled to untangle the other set of earbuds and so carefully, making sure his hands were warm to the touch, placed the other earbud in Park Jimin’s ear, waiting on his reaction.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jimin smile as the notes filled his ears. A soft hidden smile, one only Yoongi could deduce from spending years with the younger boy. The smile started from his lips, a hint of teeth showing and continued up, forming soft dimples on his cheeks. But the real gem in Jimin’s smiles were his eyes.

Eyes that twinkled softly, from the light entering from the window.

And then, in his beautiful state, Jimin starting softly singing lyrics.

“gyeote meomulleojullaenaege yaksokhaejullaeson daemyeon naragalkka buseojilkkageobna geobna geobna”

Will you stay by my side?  
Will you promise me?

His lyrics were beautiful. How beautiful Jimin was when he was singing, Yoongi watched and listened on in awe as his alluring tone went higher, his soft head now resting comfortably on Yoongi’s shoulder as he lifted up his hands to play with the air, his legs still wrapped around Yoongi’s as he sang higher, capturing the very essence in which Yoongi had written it for,

For asking someone to stay.

“Just give a smile”

Jimin sang out as he pulled himself deeper into his own scarf, his hands now trailing against the windowsill, tapping it gently. He made a butterfly gesture with his hands during the chorus , smiling as he whispered out another verse, earbuds still in with Yoongi’s, head still resting against his.

“I’m scared. If I let go of your hand, you’ll fly away and-

break. ”

The song faded out of Yoongi’s headphones and he turned-

And then it was just Jimin. Jimin with his black hair and bright personality. Jimin with his beautiful eyes, and Jimin with his beautiful voice that he turned around and looked straight at Yoongi with that look in his eyes.

What made Yoongi blush in the end was not the natural embarrassment of the moment when Jimin could tell he’d caught Yoongi trying to hold his gaze only then to let his scamper to safety; what made Yoongi blush was the thrilling possibility, unbelievable as he wanted it to remain, that he might actually like him, and that Jimin had liked him in just the way Yoongi liked him.

 

 

*

The amusement park was slowly becoming filled. Everyone from families to couples taking out their loved ones for a day in the world, there were humans present. . Jimin was running up to the neon lit entrance, his jacket flowing out in the cold wind behind him, hair flying freely, nose red from the air as he called out Yoongi’s name to hurry up. Yoongi was rather content to just hold his backpack straps tightly and witness the younger boy laugh out carelessly, with his hands out in the air, high on the joys of life. The sky was still grey, with rain in its clouds, but everything seemed a little better with Jimin smiling from the joy of visiting an amusement park for the first time in his life.

Jimin was running around, twirling with expert perfection as he continued up to the entrance. Yoongi loved the feeling of fresh air on his face, and the wind blowing through his hair. They had saved up for 3 months for this trip together and they were going to enjoy every damn second of it, Yoongi thought to himself, hands now resting in his coat pocket . A bright clown was painted rather sloppily across the entrance, with its green and red paint chipping a little bit, expressing in badly written Hangeul on what rides they had on offer.

The wind in the air had no particular form expect when it was moved by currents of air, but none the less it existed as real and valid.

Jimin was smiling and talking politely to the young girl behind the ticket counter. He was chatting and his cute eyes were lifting up at the edges, jacket and scarf still wrapped around him. He was nodding at her conversation and then Yoongi, observing from a few feet way came closer.

“Jimin” He whispered out slowly, already drunk on the syllables of his name.

Yoongi watched as a smirk slowly began to grow on Jimin’s face after he responded to the name. Jimin’s face began to blush a bright pink as the girl behind the register smiled at them together, Jimin’s hand still in the act of handing over the cash for the rides.

Then Jimin snapped back to reality, his blush fading and small hand extending with all their hard saved cash in one hand. The girl accepting it and filing it into the register.

 

Then Jimin was wrapping his warms hands around Yoongi’s, carefully applying the wristband onto his pale arms, as they stepped out of the ticket line before entering the park.

“Is that too tight Yoongi?” Jimin whispered out in a soft voice, the cold air turning his words into a foggy mist. The people around them laughing in small voices, the crisp smell of the air still lingering in Yoongi’s nostrils.

Yoongi could’ve thought of thousands of crude insults to answer to that particular statement, but none that he felt would be somewhat appropriate.

“Don’t worry about me, my sweet Donsang.” Was all he answered as he ruffled Jimin’s soft black hair with his opposite hand.

He accepted the wristband Jimin gave him, and with his thin fingers wrapped it quickly, around his left wrist.

 

“All done” He said and then pushed Jimin’s jacket down to protect him from the cold.

 

They walked together, legs awkwardly hitting each at points and cold wind rising in the air.

Jimin walked through the entrance first, tapping his wristband on the counter and mimicking the soft beep that sounded from the machine.

Yoongi right behind him, tapped his own wristband and went to join Jimin by his side and look at the scene laid before them..

 

Everything was a bright, happy colour despite the cold environment that was South Korea in September. The smell of western food was in the frigid air, from popcorn to hot dogs to fairy floss, it was an intoxicating scent that sent Yoongi into a warm dream.

Koreans and tourists alike were talking, giggling and the laughs and screams of people on the rides were filling their ears. The towers and shops were so tall compared to Yoongi, people were moving about excitedly the large park.

“Yah,” Jimin poked Yoongi’s shoulder affectionately as out of his pocket he produced a map of the park with the other.

“Ok.

So first the roller coaster then, the haunted house-”

Yoongi coughed loudly.

“Jimin.

 

You can’t even handle when people fall over in movies. How are you going to survive a haunted house?” He laughed out, ignoring the flat stare Jimin was currently giving him.

Jimin’s face was now turning red, and he turned around, pouty, his dark head of hair bobbing cutely.

“I don’t need you to be here, judging me Yoongi.” He whipped out, though a silent smile was present in his voice.

“I am perfectly capable of navigating the haunted house by myself you know. I am perfectly capable of riding a Ferris wheel myself and licking my own ice cream cone.

Min Yoongi. I don’t need hel-”

But Yoongi was already hugging him tightly as he felt Jimin’s body become tense, as he with his own body, picked up Jimin and carried him down to the line. Yoongi could tell Jimin’s face was heating up, probably from the embarrassment of being physically carried by Min Yoongi. A few people were watching a small man getting physically picked up by a fairly attractive blonde.

 

FuckK

Jimin was being picked up by no one less than Min Yoongi. He did not imagine that this was the way he would be picked up. He could feel Yoongi’s small thighs against his lower back, and even more than that. He prayed that Yoongi wouldn’t notice that his body wasn’t the only thing hard right now.

FuckK.

This was not how Jimin imagined things would be.

“Here” Yoongi whispered out as he dropped him rather roughly after a few moments in the line for the Haunted House.

I’ll wait,” He checked his watch sarcastically.

“2 hours Jimin.”

Yoongi laughed out as he sauntered away.

“Yoongi” A soft voice called out from the busy line, he felt a touch on his coat.

He turned around from the voice to see Jimin standing there in a pout, arms crossed over one another, his small hands scrunching onto Yoongi’s dark coat. His dark glasses falling down his nose, so cute and Yoongi just wanted to reach up and push them back up and see him smile, his small eyes wrinkling up. He was a pouty, beautiful boy.

 

“Come back”

Was all the soft, sweet voice whispered out to the cold air.

 

*

 

 

“It looks dangerous. I’ll go first.” Yoongi pondered out as he lifted out a finger to touch the dark curtain surrounding the entrance to the Haunted House. The had been waiting in the line for a while, the lady had waved them through a few moments ago.  
“Why can’t I go first?” Jimin whined out, crossing his arms together.  
“So you don’t get hurt.

Duh.”

Yoongi stepped through, surveying the interior. The house was decorated like a vintage hotel lobby, complete with plush red flooring and daunting ceilings. Yoongi’s throat tightened from the stale air and dust resting in the hall. Whisper’s of lost voices drifted through, soft and moaning, creating a gloomy ambience. The hotel was decorated in a dilapidated state, all slanted olden pictures and bloody counters. He stepped across the carpet, hearing the floorboards beneath the carpet creek under his touch. On the floor in the middle of the hallway was an old portrait, ripped down the centre revealing half a corpse like face staring endlessly,

Fuck. Jimin was not going to like this.

He could already feel a shaking body clutch onto the back of his coat.

“ Are we-”  
The voice paused and took a deep gulp, also taking in the scene.

“Supposed to reach over there?” Jimin’s shaky voice whispered out, pointing a finger out from Yoongi’s coat where he now stood, nestled, to the hallway exit at the end of the room.  
Yoongi was fully aware of Jimin’s hands on his waist. Not that he would mention it. He nodded.  
Jimin’s touch was warm and soft, and Yoongi was already comfortable with it. But he could tell Jimin was scared. He would get scared when someone fell over. What the hell was he thinking, going into a Haunted house??  
“Fuck.” Yoongi heard Jimin whisper out, his body already tense against Yoongi’s back.  
“Just take a deep breath Jimin. It’s okay. It’s like- 100 metres to the other side. It’s- it’s just a nice change in scenery. ” Yoongi ushered out, fully aware of how tense Jimin was already in this situation. The lights were fucking flickering like some mad house and Jimin was obviously scared shitless.  
“TAKE A DEEP BREATH!?.

YOONGI-

WE ARE IN A HAUNTED HOUSE!?” Jimin’s high voice screamed out from behind him.

“I was being sarcastic.” Yoongi droned out.

“If we die, I’m going to spend the rest of our afterlife, reminding you that this was all your fault.” Jimin breathed out after a few moments of collecting himself inside the dimly lit hallway, his hands still wrapped around Yoongi’s waist.They hadn’t dared to step any further, instead began to suss out their options before they continued.

“That’s cool, I wouldn’t mind having some company while I’m a ghost.” Yoongi whispered out.

“One step?.” Yoongi asked, his body still in front, sheltering the younger.

All he got was a soft “mm mm” to deduce that Jimin was in fact listening, though Yoongi was pretty sure Jimin’s eyes were closed shut.

He carefully let out a step, feeling Jimin’s weight on his back moving with him as the floorboard creaked under their feet. He could the boy breathing softly down Yoongi’s nape of neck. The fucking portrait in the middle of the room was still staring at the ceiling and he was pretty sure someone was going to jump out unexpectedly.

Yoongi heard another footstep as he edged closer to the hallway..

 

It’s just Jimin..

 

The paintings started to tilt, fake blood drooping down the creepy portraits. The hallway started to smell like burning cigarettes and old perfume.

He felt Jimin stiffen up again, his feet still nudging along with Yoongi’s.

He heard some odd footsteps again, and his suspicions were confirmed.

 

“He’s right behind me, isn’t he”

“Actually, he’s right in front of you.”

 

Jimin whispered into Yoongi’s ear as the clown screamed in front of Yoongi’s face.

“FUCK THIS!.” Yoongi screamed out as he lifted his hands underneath Jimin’s legs and in a split second of a moment, had the younger wrapped into a tight piggyback ride and was hurling through the hallway, ignoring the screams of torment arising from the various people hiding behind hidden doors and curtains. He sprinted so fucking fast, ignoring the cries of anguish of Jimin who was now nestling in tightly to Yoongi’s neck, sobbing quietly as he ran through the hallway.

 

Fuck.  
They shouldn’t have ever done this.

Look at what had fucking happened. Jimin was fucking traumatised.

“Hey. Hey-

Jimin.

Jimin.

It’s okay

I’m here. ” Yoongi whispered out to a shaking Jimin as they finally got out of the hellhole.

Jimin was hiding his face in his hands, hands shaking and scarf covered in tears.  
“Just breathe.” Yoongi ushered out as he sat him down on a nearby park bench, far, far fucking away from the traumatic haunted house.

 

“Jesus.” Jimin breathed out through a shaky voice.

 

“I can’t even-

fuck.” He ran a hand absentmindedly through his black hair.

 

“I’m such a cry-baby.

I’m sorry Yoongi.

I shouldn’t have.

We shouldn’t have. It was so scary.” Jimin sobbed out as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“That was fucking scary Jimin. Do you want to talk about it?” Yoongi asked out softly, running a hand down Jimin’s back fondly.  
“I’m okay.” Jimin breathed out as his hands gripped his upper arms, ignoring Yoongi.  
“Do you want me to hug you?” Yoongi asked again.  
“Ugh… Okay, but don’t tell anyone.”  
And then Park Jimin was being hugged softly by Min Yoongi on a bench in an amusement park far away from the city lights.  
And though he may have resisted it in the first place, Yoongi could feel Jimin hugging and pulling him in tighter.  
And in a fraction of a moment, Yoongi had a small explosion in his mind, one that would stick to him through the entirety of his life.  
He never felt as good as he did inside Jimin’s arms.  
“I’m not moving you know”  
A small voice whispered into Yoongi’s neck, breaking him out of his daze.  
“Your warmth is too comfortable.”

 

*

 

“Thank you.” Yoongi replied as he took the ice cream cone from the street vendor. The sun had decided to come out once more and bathed the amusement park in a warm light, covering every cold bench and cold heart in a warm daze. It’s tendrils reaching far and wide across.

Yoongi stretched his back out, hearing the soft cracks as he walked closer, feet trailing against the cobblestoned streets.

He saw a small boy, with beautiful black hair and soft eyes smile and laugh at something so small and precious but so seemingly significant to him. How beautiful did he look when he thought no-one was watching.

He saw a small boy run to him, hands behind his back.

He saw a small boy.

Jimin.

“Close your eyes. I have a surprise!.” Jimin joked out.

Yoongi was non-compliant, and in the corner of his eye he saw Jimin lift out one of his hands and place them there over his own. His voice soft and high.

“Close them, Min Yoongi.” He heard Jimin joke out again, his tone pouty.

Yoongi laughed out softly, his hands still around his back, ready to present Jimin with his cone.

He felt something being shuffled around and he opened his eyes.

Jimin was holding out an Ice-cream cone to him.

Caramel Vanilla. His favourite.

Yoongi shifted glances around the park, as he too revealed his gift.

Double Choc Fudge. Jimin’s favourite.

“How do we keep getting into these situations?.” Yoongi laughed out as he handed Jimin his cone, watching his small hand wrap around the waffled curve.

“All these years of friendship and I still don’t know” Jimin responded as he too handed the cone to Yoongi.

 

They walked slowly around, smiling at the small children laughing and playing with their parents. Their legs moving in a calm rhythm, lips licking their ice-creams.

Tap,Tap. Tap

On the cobblestoned steps.

They spent the next hour wandering the small streets of the park, listening to the sounds and the smells the park offered.

“What if the only reason we can't walk through mirrors is that our reflection blocks us?” Yoongi pondered out as he stood in front of the large mirror on one of the park’s street corners. He was secretly enjoying the height difference between Jimin and him, not that he would mention it to the younger, fully aware of how Jimin would react.

“What if they're protecting us though? What if they know that the other side is horrifying and painful and they are trying to keep us from crossing over?.” Jimin crossed his arms over his dark coat, scarf still on. He was now pouting at his cute reflection.

“I must be on the wrong side of the mirror then.”

“Maybe you're the reflection-“

 

And then Yoongi was fixing up his hair in the bathroom, the harsh light making his skin appear pasty. He could still hear the music and laughter from the carnival in the dingy stall. Jimin outside, waiting patiently.

“Fuck.

Just stay in line.”

He whispered to his hairline, fixing it yet again.

He wrinkled his forehead and gave up, spitting into his hand and fixing it up with the latter option. He glanced back up at the mirror to his reflection. Bags decorated his under eyes from the days without sleep working on his demo, skin dull from the nights of only Ramen and water. He looked like a tired, old mess.

He heard giggles and whipped his eyes to the corner of the bathroom mirror.

Two girls stood there in their exit, young with ponytails and pink handbags.

Taking a fucking photo of him.

They were squealing to themselves as they snapped more photos.

Yoongi shot them a confused stare, glowering as they ran out after seeing him turn around.

 

“Dance with me Yoongi.” Jimin pouted out as they stood in the line for the Ferris wheel.

 

“Hell no.”

“Fuck You Min Yoongi.”

“Foul mouth for 5”9”,”

“Dirty ass face for a 23 year old.”

“You know you’re not supposed to dance in the street Jimin.” Yoongi glowered out as he laughed to himself silently as Jimin, in the line started body rolling.

Park Jimin, Body rolling in public.

Was Min Yoongi living in a fucking dream?

“You are supposed to be dancing in the street Yoongi.

It’s like-Rule 1, for living.”

“But we don’t have any music” Yoongi criticised, secretly enjoying the show, while standing in line.

“I’ll make some..

Bum Bum Bum Bum.”

Now Park Jimin was singing for him.

 

“You’re singing.”

 

“I know” Jimin digressed as he continued out his moves, bending and twirling, waiting in line, his movements sharp and precise from years of intense practise.

 

“I like this song.”

 

Jimin smiled.

“Dancing. Come on Yoongi. You can do it. It's a lot like navigating through a laser grid. It requires rhythm.” He moved Yoongi hips to the thrum of his tune.  
“And patience.”

He spun Yoongi around slowly and back toward him. “And it's only fun if you trust your partner.” The dip was so slow, so smooth that Yoongi didn't know it was happening until the world was already turned upside down and Jimin’s face was inches from his own.

 

Jimin’s face was burning up. He gulped hard once then once more. Yoongi’s face was only inches from his own, his breath already reaching Jimin’s cheek. The music of the carnival dimmed and it was just the two of them. Hearts thumping, hard and fast.

Yoongi was looking into Jimin’s black eyes, admiring the small flecks of honey gold and the twinkle that was hidden beyond his irises.

How did he never notice those beautiful eyes?.

 

Jimin watched those dark eyes take him in, his hand still frozen and stiff on Yoongi’s back.

Jimin watched his dark eyelashes curl up over Yoongi’s eyelids and he slowly wandered to himself what those dark eyes would look like if they fell in love.

“Next waiting?.”

A lady shouted out, manning the entrance gate to the Ferris Wheel.

“That’s us.” Yoongi called out, placing a calm hand on Jimin’s lower back, guiding him through.

 

The ride up was pleasant, calm almost. It was nearing late afternoon and the sky was painted in a hazy pink glow.

Jimin’s head was resting against Yoongi’s shoulder comfortably and calm, his breath warm and constant against the coat pad. The carriage moved up further and further, creaking higher and higher, Until.

There they were.

At the top of the Ferris wheel, the musical roar of the carnival dimmed, letting in the sound of the Jimin’s excited giggles and the crinkle of paper from the rolled-up napkin from their ice-creams.

Yoongi looked over at smiled at Jimin.

His hair was still a mess, and in the dull glow of the late afternoon, Jimin looked more handsome and more human than he had ever seen.

It was a time for confessions.

“Jimin-ah” Yoongi breathed out more to the wind than to Jimin.

“mm,?”

“No matter how faraway we are from each other, you will always be my best friend Jimin.”

“You’ll be mine too.” The younger boy whispered out as he nestled deeper into Yoongi’s shoulder.

Yoongi pulled in a deep, clean breath. For one moment everything seemed so clear, so full of potential. So reachable. He could do anything he put his mind to.  
Yoongi smiled at Jimin silently. To be truthful, Yoongi smiled at Jimin all the time – quiet smiles when he thought Jimin wasn’t looking over at him in their dormitory, big mischievous grins, sly smirks when he knew Jimin had him on something. But that afternoon, on the carriage Yoongi smiled at Jimin, and Yoongi knew.

But then the wheel shuddered to life, pulling forward, and then down. As the two sank toward the ground Yoongi’s mind returned to the cup of coffee he made before they left the apartment, the constant buzzing of his work phone in my pocket. As they descended Yoongi grew heavier, the fog of music and noise enveloping him, dropping Yoongi and Jimin back into reality….

“So are you going to come out or what Jimin?” Yoongi called out, sauntering away from the carriage, not noticing the blush of embarrassment now resting on Jimin’s face.

His throat was dry and a sheen of sweat was now covering his forehead. The air felt too hot, too hot for him. His jacket was sticking to the back of neck, he took a deep gulp and tried to regulate his breathing.

One, Two, Fuck

He wanted to take it slow. He wanted to come out when he was ready, taking Yoongi out for a nice dinner because that’s what he fucking deserved. He wanted it to be nice, warm and he wanted to have a loving memory to hold onto for when friends asked how Jimin and Yoongi got together. How Jimin would respond with his heart in his hands, talking about how they had started off as friends and let their feelings out of their souls years later.

He would then turn to Yoongi and look through at his brown eyes and whisper.

“I always loved you”

 

“Jimin. The carriage. Are you coming out?” Yoongi asked again, his jacket flowing out behind him as he turned around to face his best friend.

But they had looked at each other a little too long that day to mean nothing.


	3. It was really cold..apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> updates?
> 
> so weird??//
> 
>  
> 
> umm plot will heat up next chapter
> 
> sorry if its feeling a lil slow 
> 
> shit will hit the rooFF

A beginning, an end and a sweet middle.

“Son of a –“ Jimin swore as he caught his foot in the wrong movement, for the sixth time that day. The studio lights of the university were blinding, hurting his eyes as he glanced once again at his sunken reflection.

One. Two. Three

He glared out of the corner of his eye to witness a small read head, hit the right move. He twisted and twirled, his biceps slick with sweat and black sweatpants moving and gliding around the room. His eyes were trained on the mirror to Jimin’s left, noticing and perfecting every move. 

Jimin stretched out his back, neck cracking as he licked his lips. He trudged over to the lockers by the left of the studio. His studio performance was in six months but he was preparing early. 

8:47 PM

Zipping out his duffel bag he grabbed his phone with sweaty fingers and unlocked it, checking the messages. 

8:02 YOONGSHI- Parrrrkkkk. Dinner 7.45? Where u at?  
8:10 YOONGSHI- DoN’T You LIKe pASTA?  
8:15 YOONGSHI- Oi, Chim chim.. get ur ass here, I made u pasTAS  
8:30- YOONGSHI- I swear jimin, if u at the studio imma kick ur tiny perfectly toned ass cheek  
8:34- YOONGSHI- update the pasta is v cold.  
8:38- YOONGSHI- u at the studio?, I Tupperwared the pasta. I’m outside.

Jimin swore under his breath, only through half of his routine as he zipped up the bag and took off his shoes.

Practising all day at the studio all day was a trek and Jimin was blind to time. Red head boy was still dancing, his agile limbs moving in all the right spots. 

He smiled at the red haired boy’s sweat stained back and locked back up his phone. 

Turning back to his routine, his bag now forgotten in the lockers.

He craved one more practice. His feet passed over each other as he lifted his arms over his head and licked his lips. He took a deep breath and moved his strong legs. The headphones in his ears, staring to play his routine as he twirled and turned. His feet were in perfect sync as he circled across the studio, not yet out of breath, gaze remaining on the mirror in front of him, tweaking each smaller movement. As the song progressed, he felt more relaxed and he allowed a small smile to form on his lips. Jimin turned elegantly, his body in tune with the music, yet there was a present harshness within him, like he was someone who shouldn’t be underestimated. His heartbeat was steadily going along with the music in his ears, but at the same time he was alert. Every moment, every angle seemed to be planned to perfection, but nothing was forced. His fluid movement held a sultry undertone to it.  
The swell of his biceps were slick with sweat and the toned muscles of his calves bulging as he moved fluidly to the music playing. Park Jimin was a captivating dancer, but even perfect things must end at a point.  
And as the music drifted away softly from his earphones, so did his energy and he stood there, breathing heavily and deep for a few moments before gathering this gear. 

 

 

 

Jimin was trying to walk out the studio rather quickly, eager to meet Yoongi outside and turned the corner to the exit of the studio and was rather deep in thought, criticising his movements. 

The sixth turn was still off, and not to mention his footwork wasn’t sharp enough at the minute mark. Chunghei would have his head on a stick if she found him doing that later.

Tomorrow was going to be another harsh studio day. Yoongi wouldn’t mind, Jimin knew he was still working hard on his mixtape.

A surprise, Yoongi had called it .

 

He ran a finger through his sweaty shirt and readjusted his dance bag to give a break to his sore muscles, resting against the studio exit door, it would still a long day ahead of him. 

“You look like shit.” A voice laughed out from his left, behind him. 

Jimin smiled silently and whipped his head around. 

“You would know Yoongi.” 

“Remember; who your friends are, I brought you pesto pasta.” Yoongi coughed out laughing into his elbow as he extended his container, filled with the carby goodness. It was all cheesy, garlicky and Jimin’s stomach began to grumble just from the sight of it. 

“And I thank god for that every day.” Jimin smiled out as finger-gunned at Yoongi. 

Yoongi smiled at him softly and sat down on a bench next to him, taking off his coat, Jimin joining him. He winced as he sat down, muscles aching but relished in the warmth of Yoongi next to him.

He swayed his feet, not yet touching the ground and was playing until….

Yoongi swayed his feet too, right onto Jimin’s. 

Jimin pouted and kicked Yoongi’s foot which only was only responded with another kick. 

OH it was War. Footsie was an intense competition, one he was going to win. 

“Move.” He groaned out, edging out the older boy. 

“Move. Please. Yoongi” He pleaded out. 

“Anything for you darling.” Yoongi chuckled out as he edged his foot over to the other side. 

Jimin was about to grab the pasta, Yoongi had got him while he was distracted with playing with Jimin’s foot like an animal grabbing its prey, his stomach rumbling louder. But the older pulled back his food and suddenly shot him a worried look, all happiness draining from his face. 

“Have you-  
Have you eaten anything in the last few hours Jimin, drunk anything?. Anything at all?”

He ran a mental check. He had rushed out before the sunrise, eager to get in early. Dancing through midday until the late afternoon. Practicing Until … well now.

Oh shit. 

The rumbling gave him away, as Yoongi tsked and opened his mouth, taking the food container away, along with Jimin’s happiness. He knew he was worried

 

“You need to eat.” 

“I know. I listen.” Jimin crossed his arms, legs now still against the studio bench, knowing exactly where this conversation would lead. He swayed his feet. 

“Well, clearly you don’t. Maybe if you listened, I wouldn’t have to keep telling you.” Yoongi spat out.

“Me not doing what you tell me to do doesn’t mean I’m not listening!. It means I listened, but I have a bloody right not to take your advice after that.”  Jimin challenged, fed up. The studio lights were still blinding his eyes, and he just wanted to leave with Yoongi. It was just them in the studio by this point, the red head boy already gone and past. 

“Look at the way your treating yourself for fucks sake.” Yoongi barked out gestured sharply at his pale frame. He was right though. Jimin had been noticing the subtle weight fluctuations. 

“I don’t need you judging me on that” Jimin spat out, a little too harsh as Yoongi’s eyes went soft, his voice lower.

“It’s for your own good, kid.” Yoongi whispered out, already tired out from their conversation. 

But Jimin didn’t want to back down. His back was aching, body tired and he was covered in sweat, he didn’t exactly want a lecture, from Min Yoongi no less. 

“Stop treating me like a child!.” Jimin threw his hands up in the air exasperated. 

“ Then you need to start being an adult Jimin. Take care of your health; before anything else.

You’re too selfless, look what happens huh?. ”

Yoongi took a deep breath, running a hand through his blonde hair. Sweat was forming on his forehead. Jimin knew he didn’t want this conversation. Hell, Jimin didn’t want this conversation either. He wasn’t angry, but just pissed. 

Why was he taking it out on Yoongi?

Yoongi who came to pick up Jimin after a long day in the studio. Yoongi who took the time out of his day to bring Jimin a cooked meal. A man who cared about Jimin so much that he would constantly worry about his health. That was the kind of man Yoongi was, but Jimin through his sleep clogged mind couldn’t see it that night. 

“Look. I’m sorry Yoongi. Thank You. Really for dinner. I don’t deserve-” Jimin started out, feeling guilty and a little shameful for what he said. 

“No. I know. Jimin.”

“But- um. Yoongi. You go back home. Get some rest, you deserve it. I’m fine” Jimin’s voice sounded more vulnerable than he’d intended,

“I’m fine” Jimin said out again as he crossed his arms over his dancing clothes, his bag still over his shoulder

“God.I know, you’re so not.” Yoongi breathed out slowly, knowing exactly where this conversation would leave the two.

“I can never lie to you Min Yoongi. Can I?” Jimin whispered out, defeated already. 

“No.” He sighed as he wrapped his denim jacket over Jimin’s frail chest and pulled him in closer against the bench, against him. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

*

 

The train ride to the nearest beach was was pleasant, the train window cold to the touch as Jimin peered out to look at his city. The skyscrapers blinking their lights, various houses and shopping centres shining in a glowing light. The lights glowing from the city lights. The train was almost too fast, as they sped by such beautiful views, no stop in sight just yet. Lost in his daydream, he was free to wander and think over things. 

And slowly, so slowly. 

His eyelids fluttered closed. 

There was only a small swell running that day and little people were at the beach. The water was clear and rip mild. 

Laughter was echoing off the cave walls. It was a dreamy sunset falling across the beach and two figures were running down into a small damp hiding spot. Waves crushed and fell back into the ocean softly, tickling the feet of the beachgoers. Soft music was playing off a stranger’s speaker and the cloudless sky was turning into a soft shade of pink. Sand hot and comforting under Jimin’s feet as he ran into a cove with Yoongi. The smell of the barbeque filling their nostrils with the scent scent of sausages and bread. The air fresh and salty as the wind blew across the beach. A stream of incense rising from the air of the barbeque as birds flew across the painted sky. 

“There are two kinds of people in this world” Yoongi slowly slurred, pausing to take another artless swig of his beer that he had packed in his bag along with Jimin’s pasta, “Those who love, and those who love.”  
Jimin laughed, slinging back a beer himself.  
“Wow. That was a reaaaaaally deep thought, Yoongi.”  
The cold evening sun set slowly over the trees, cooling them off slightly but not enough to stop the sweat running down their foreheads and beer bottles. The trees glowed in the sunset and the sand before them swayed in the breeze.  
“Hey Jimin.  
“Why did the coral blush?.”  
“Do I want to know?”  
“Yes. The answer is always yes.”  
“Then feel free to fill my ear with your knowledge.”  
“Because Jimin.  
The sea weed” Yoongi barked out, before scrunching up his features and falling down, clutching his stomach tightly.  
“That was terrible. I can’t believe that shit just came out of your mouth”  
“What Jimin?, Are you going to give me a… god forbid,  
punishment?.”  
“Honestly. The waves are better friends to me right now- than you are.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to swim at a beach Yoongi?” Jimin ventured out after a few, glancing at the beautiful scene in front of him.  
“Aren’t you supposed to swim in- swimmers?” Yoongi clapped back.  
“Aren’t you supposed to swim in- summer. It’s fucking 12 degrees., if you haven’t noticed?.” Jimin continued out, pouting.  
“But, are we ever the kind of people to follow the rules?” Yoongi laughed out.  
He grabbed Jimin’s hand that was currently resting on his beer bottle and pulled him up, sand flying everywhere, sending Jimin shrieking.  
“Oi-Fuck this. I’m getting you!.” He hissed out, trying to grab Yoongi’ shirt.  
“That’s if you can ever catch me Park. You’re legs are too damn short.”  
Jimin laughed, mock offended, but ran towards Yoongi who dodged out of the way laughing.  
That was the two of them. Running down a beach in the middle of winter in Korea. Running after each other, salt breeze hugging their hair. The younger held all his future in his small hand as he turned, white shirt blowing and smile wide. The older smiled, drinking in the afternoon sunlight as he saw Jimin run after him. 

Yoongi turned around to only find Jimin crashing into him as they tumbled to the sandy floor. “Ouch, what the fu-“  
Yoongi opened his eyes to only realise his face was inches away from Jimin’s and was left speechless. He felt Jimin’s hot breath against his face and felt the warmth of their bodies pushed together as they shared the same oxygen. Yoongi wondered what he did to deserve all this love from Jimin, what he did to deserve all these moments with him, and at that moment, he wished that this moment would last forever. 

But nothing lasts forever.

Was it wrong that Yoongi still wished for it to?

Jimin broke out of his trance and pushed off of Yoongi’s chest to get off him and stuttered, “S-sorry!”

But was it wrong that Yoongi wanted to hold Jimin like that for a little bit longer?. 

But Jimin just smiled and extended his small hand, smiling, and like the damn fool Min Yoongi was for him. He took it. 

And then the two were running without looking back, hand in hand, with hopeful hearts hidden in their small chests. Then Jimin and Yoongi found themselves standing still on the each of the sand, the world slowly faded to black. They laughed at nothings like little kids, drunk in a poison that was like friendship. In the end, jumped into the water. Together, Yoongi and Jimin jumped.

The cold water sent a frigid shiver down Jimin’s spine as he jumped. He dived deeper, allowing his hands to touch the bottom of the cold sand, feeling the cool water under his scalp.It was a comforting cold, a renewal. His shoes were wearing him down and he threw them up, hearing the soft thump of them hitting the sand bank. 

He went up for air and took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of sea breeze tickling his lungs. He flipped back his dark and smiled at Yoongi who was swimming like a lost puppy.

There was a casual authority in the way Jimin swam, he held a dancer’s grace in his small body that made all of Yoongi’s moves seem jerky and hesitant. His white shirt stuck to his chest, showing every contour of his body, the width of his shoulders, the meat in his thighs. Water shone on his hair as he flicked it back. A soft blush found itself on the tips of his cheekbones, from the weather or something else, he wouldn’t know. 

Jimin opened his eyes under the water, relishing in the foggy surface. Time was slowing as he swam through the cold waves next to Yoongi.

And they did what all naïve people did. Laughed and relaxed in their innocent glow. 

Lying with Jimin on the beach in the evening while he sculpts figures in the sand, his clothes sopping and wet – it was paradise. His paradise.

He thought about how perfect Jimin looked swimming next to him. 

And suddenly Yoongi wanted to play hide-and-seek and give Jimin his clothes and tell him he liked Jimin’s shoes and sit on the steps while Jimin takes a bath and massage his neck and hold his hand and go for a meal and not mind when Jimin eats his food and talk about the day and watch great films and watch terrible films and complain about the radio and take pictures of Jimin and get up to fetch him coffee and bagels from their childhood shop and drink coffee at midnight tell Jimin about…..

“I think. I- I want to feel this way forever,” Yoongi accidentally blurted out to himself without thinking, in his mind thinking about Jimin’s diamond eyes and their slow timeless scene at the beach.

“Shit. I said that out loud.” Yoongi whispered out, stressing out and feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, despite his freezing self. He lay his head back on the sand and sighed deeply. 

“O-Oh. Yoongi. It’s okay, I do too.” Jimin revealed, blushing at the confession and returning to carving his sand figure. 

Shit.


End file.
